


my god, dont check your phone.

by hyuxkflower



Series: rensung drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, and i missed someone, and mark being a good friend, but he does, but thats just how it be, comforting !!, i felt down :(, kinda angsty, mark doesnt care, so I wrote this, this is just renjun being sad, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuxkflower/pseuds/hyuxkflower
Summary: "i need him,"aka, renjun misses jisung and mark comforts himaka aka, i felt sad.





	my god, dont check your phone.

renjun stared at his phone again _10:52pm_ , **_no new notifications_** __. the boy released a sigh before locking his phone again. it was painful, missing the one you love so terribly without any sign that they might also return that feeling. he pushed back his already-messy chestnut brown hair with his small, slender fingers, clicking his phone on yet again, and disappointment struck him, yet again.  
  
  


"i _need_ him," the teen complained to his older friend, who seemed to be distracted by his cellphone at the moment, only giving the boy mumbles and hums in responce to his complains. renjun didn't mind, though, he just didn't want to be alone in this state. "i miss his stupidly long legs and cute little squishy cheeks, and how he kisses my forehead at any time he can. i miss him, mark, i want my baby back." renjun whined before shifting to lay upside down on the loveseat in his apartment; and when he started to sniffle, mark finally shut his phone to pay attention.

he was crying, and it was _ugly_. heavy tears streamed down his already reddened and puffy cheeks, his eyes swelled up and his lip quivered while fighting back full on sobs. in the end, his emotions got the best of him. mark took it upon himself to lay the youngers head in his lap, gently brushing his soft brunette locks in a calming manner. "he won't be gone forever," the elder whispered in a gentle tone, renjun only sobbed harder at the thought of jisung never coming back; leaving his friend feeling extremely awkward thinking he might've said the wrong thing. mark decided it was best not to speak anymore, and to just remind renjun that he was there for him.  
  
  
  


then renjun's phone rang.


End file.
